Could it be Love?
by quidditch-luvr06
Summary: Kim decides one day that she likes Ron, but does he feel the same?
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Okay I am not sure how this story is going to turn out it just kind of came to me about 5 minutes ago and decided to write it. I hope you all enjoy this, and don't kill me if it's really awful! Oh by the way Logan if you're reading this it should sound a tad familiar!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or any other Characters involved.

Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable met the first day of Pre-school, and have been friends ever since. Now going to Middleton High School they still are completely inseparable.Along with there friend Monique, who was always in on everything that went on between the two. Kim and Ron both had there times of liking different people, but none of them really went anywhere. Until one day…

While Kim and Monique were in class,on a beautiful Thursday morning,they got the chance to get on a computer. Well instead of getting online or anything they both decided to type notes to each other. Well as always they started talking about guys. (Come on what else would two girls talk about?) Well once on the subject Monique brought up why Ron hadn't dated anyone lately. Kim had to think about it a bit and typed back.

_I am really not sure why I mean he is sweet and caring. Has a great sense of humor and always there to make anyone smile! What else could any girl be looking for? _

As Monique read the response from her friend her eyes widened.

_You like him don't you?_

_What!? What are you talking about I don't like him…do I?_

_Sounded like it to me girl._

Kim couldn't believe what she was reading. Could she have liked Ron all this time and not known it? After a while of just sitting there staring at what she had written about a Ron she came to a decision.

_Okay, okay so I do like him! Now what?_

_Well you have to tell him._

_Oh no I am not telling him! _

_Okay then I will._

Kim took a while to ponder this. Maybe once Monique told him then she could get somewhere. It had been a while since she had gone on a date herself.

_Alright Monique you can tell him, but do it right after school since I have practice. _

_Okay deal! _

At that moment the bell rang for them to go to their next class, so after saying a quick goodbye Kim and Monique went their separate ways. As Kim walked down the hallway she remembered this was always the class that she saw Ron in the hallway. What was she going to say? Luckily for her Ron seemed to be in a hurry to not be late and just gave her a smile, and of course she smiled back.

As the rest of the day went on Kim really didn't think too much about the conversation between her and Monique. All through cheerleading practice she never thought of it until Monique came in at 4.

"Hey girl what's up?" Kim asked breathing a little heavy from the last routine.

"I told Ron," she said with a smile. Kim's eyes widened she hadn't even thought about it again. Much less the thought of her telling him today.

"And?," she asked in anticipation.

"Well he didn't really say much, but you know Ron. Not ever very responsive of anything."

"Okay well I am starved, so I am going to go change and head for Bueno Nacho." Kim said pulling her bag over her shoulder.

"Okay well I have a big test tomorrow, so I need to head home. Talk to you later girl." Monique walked off as Kim headed for the dressing room to change.

A/N: Okay that is it for this chapter you will have to see what Ron has to say later! I promise it will be up quick because it's all in my head.


	2. The Phone Call

A/N: Did I even give y'all time to read the first chapter? Nope not really! I knew what I was going to put in this chapter and had to hurry up and type it before it's totally lost. Hope y'all enjoy!

Disclaimer: As usual I do not own Kim Possible, but it would be nice if I did! (Goes into deep thought)

After getting dressed Kim dropped her bag by her house and made a quick getaway towards Bueno Nacho. She couldn't stand to be around long enough to see what invention Jim and Tim had planned to test on her today.

Once there she realized that for once Ron wasn't there. Maybe he had been there earlier and went home after eating. Just then the thought came to her was he avoiding her? Grabbing a quick dinner she went back home to find out what the deal was with Ron, and why he wasn't at Bueno Nacho when he practically lived there to begin with.

She ran through the door when she got home, and made her way to her room. Quickly she grabbed the phone and pressed the speed dial button to Ron.

"Hello," said the male voice on the other side.

"Hey Ron, its Kim!" she said quickly to make sure he knew.

"I figured that when the phone rang. You're the only person that usually calls me anyway," he said. They both laughed for a minute, and Kim just had to ask.

"So why weren't you a Bueno Nacho earlier you practically live there I figured I'd see you."

"Oh well I was doing some thinking," Kim suddenly bit her lower lip. It was a bad habit she had when she got nervous. Which this was the only thing ever to really make her nervous. "Have you ever had your head say something and your heart say another?"

"Yeah happened today actually," she said with a slight laugh.

"Well my head keeps telling me to ask this girl out, but my heart is saying not to."

"I would suggest following your heart. Maybe its opinion will change in time."

"Did you happen to tell Monique to tell me something?"

"Yeah"

"Well was it true?"

"Do you think I would tell her to lie?"

"You tell me."

"It's true."

"Cool," Kim just sat there wondering what else to say to him. She couldn't really decide, but it seemed Ron spoke first. "You know earlier when I was talking about I can't decide to ask this girl out or not?"

"Yeah"

"That girl was you."

A/N: I know I know majorly short chapter! But I thought it was an awesome cliffhanger! What do you think? Anyway hope you liked! Please Review!!!!!


	3. Next Day

A/N: For everyone who says that this story is going a bit fast don't worry it starts to slow down a bit now. I mainly wanted to just get that part finished with while it was inside my head. Plus my life here lately seems to be nothing but a rush! Well anyway onto the story…

Disclaimer: As always I do not own anything to do with Kim Possible.

Kim and Ron's phone conversation came to an end with talk of their day, and Kim explaining what happened in class. Ron really didn't say much mostly because he was still in thought of what he was going to do, and if he actually liked Kim.

Kim went to bed that night quite happy with how the day went. She just had to find a way to get Ron to ask her out now, but she needed to take it slow. _Find out more about him first Kim, _she thought to herself as she drifted into a long sleep. She woke up the next morning in a great hurry to get to school she really was looking forward to seeing Ron. Also it was mid-March which meant two more months of school before summer vacation. As she walked into the school she first found Monique. "Hey Monique what's up?" Kim asked slightly anxious to tell her about the night before.

"Not much girl, so did you talk to him last night?" Monique couldn't stand it much longer she had to know what was going on between her two best friends.

"Yes I talked to him, and I think he likes me but isn't sure yet. You know what I mean right?"

"Yeah of course. Had that thought run through my head with a lot of guys, but I am pretty sure this one will work out for you girl."

"Thanks Monique I'm sure it will too." Just as they finished their conversation about the night before Ron walked up. With a wave and a smile to Kim he finally decided to talk.

"Hi girls How are ya'll?" He asked kindly and Kim just smiled shaking her head, and noticing Rufus inside Ron's pocket.

"Oh hi Rufus," Kim said slowly realizing they only had 2 to 3 minutes to get to class. "Oh no I am so going to be late bye Ron!" She said practically running for her classroom. She made it just in time, and even got her homework checked before the bell rang. As she went through her day she couldn't help but wonder. Why she hadn't noticed all these things about Ron before? For one they liked the same food, and had a fine sense of humor. Which Kim had always liked about him.

The day went by pretty fast; even cheer practice seemed to fly by. She soon found herself at home and went to call Ron. She hadn't really seen him much today except for the one time when she passes him in the hallway between one of her classes. She dialed the phone pushing the quick speed dial, and listened to the ring as his voice came on the other line.

A/N: I know the chapter is a little on the short side, but I had an idea for it a while back and of course knowing me I didn't write it down or anything and Poof it was gone. Plus I haven't felt the greatest my head has been hurting a bit and I am not too sure why, but I might have an idea. Have you ever gotten something and had it for a while then wondered how you lived without it for so long, and couldn't help but be afraid that anything you might do would cause you to lose it? Well I have something like that well it's not really a thing its more of… oh well never mind I won't worry y'all with my problems. See you next chapter, and don't forget to review!


End file.
